A conventional shelf for bathrooms shown in FIG. 4, comprises a pair of E-shaped frames 10, two deposit plates 20, and a hanging rod unit 103. The E-shaped frames respectively have a vertical portion and three horizontal portions extending from the vertical portion. Each horizontal portion has two holes for screws 104 to pass through to engage holes 201 in the deposit plates 20 and the hanging rod unit 103 so that the deposit plates 20 and the rod unit 103 are assembled with the E-shaped frames 10. Then a cap 105 is covered on each hole to shield the screw 104.
The conventional shelf for bathrooms has been found to have the following disadvantages.
1. As the E-shaped frames and the deposit plates and the hanging rod units are assembled together with screws, it takes much time to assemble them together.
2. The holes for screws in the E-shaped frames and screw holes in the plates and the rod unit are liable to split and may become functionally inoperative.
3. The screws and the caps may rust and become difficult to remove for repair after a period of use.